Forbidden Passion
by hieisessygirls4life
Summary: What happens when Hiei and the gang get locked up with 2 beautiful girls and sesshomaru? ....A WHOLE LOT OF FUN! rated for....errr...bad stuff! read it!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Passion 

(( (M): Hello! My Name is Miaka! This is my first Fanfic…..just to warn you the Beginning is ….shall I say dull…..but!..keep in mind we are just introducing our characters …..(C) shut up! It's not dull! You get too….. (m) shoves pillow on ceres's face SHUT UP! I told you not to say that…….huh? oOo…. This is my best friend Ceres! Can't ya tell!….anywho back to what I was saying….it gets better after awhile …..soooooooo……(C) AHA! I'M FREE! How dare you do that miaka! I'll get you for that chases miaka (m) come on can't we just….ahhhhhhh…..not the bat! (c) oh yes….THE BAT! WHAHAHAHAHA! Oh your still there? Well go on read the god damn story……oh Miaka………(M)…O SHIT! ….(H) What in Gods name are you doing?(M) Hiei…..The disclaimer! …O yeah …and ..HELP!

(H) Baka onna….Miaka & Ceres DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN YUYU HAKUSHO

If they did,…..well you don't want to know..(C)why in 7 hells are you still reading this! I TOLD YOU TO READ THE GOD DAMN STORY….MIA..GET BACK HERE!(M)..EEP! runs in circles followed by ceres with a baseball bat))

**CH1A new assignment**

**It was a clean peaceful nigh, the stars and the moon shone brightly…there was a sight breeze… that seemed to com everything…In this night ...on the roof of a blue house in the middle of a large city ...sat a girl. Her long raven hair blew round her in the wind, & her violet eyes seemed to be staring up into the heavens. Her pale skin shone magnificently in the light of the moon. She sighed and looked down at the streets, and then she saw someone she had never seen before…it was a boy. She watched him as he walked under the street light to stand, It appeared as thou**

**He was waiting for someone. She stared at him a long while his deep black hair seemed to defy gravity…. But what attracted her the most…was his eyes he had the most gorgeous pair of crimson eyes…. She continued to study him for a about 5 minutes until she notice that he was staring right back…(blush)"…Oops…"She flipped off the roof and landed on her balcony" oowwww…. That… hurt! I know I shouldn't have been staring but…gods he was cute!"**

**HIEI'S POV **

"…**Who was that girl…she was..Beautiful…WAIT!..NO I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THAT NO…. Besides I've got work to do…."He then noticed 3 other boys walking down the street towards him ...one had slicked back black hair ...another had goofy looking orange hair & the last had long beautiful red hair. The boy with the slicked back hair was bickering with the orange haired one. With his god like speed Hiei ran to meet them…(Hiei)"…so…what dose that toddler want now…?"**

**(( (M)….'……(C)hahaha…poor little mia…I told you I'd get you…oh so you finally read it did you? Well whatcha think? Bad? Well…..TO DAMN BAD! I don't give a shit……anyways review for me will ya?.. ))**


	2. Strange Girl

**CH2 Strange Girl**

**(( (M)…Well now that I am finally awake….I once again have control …..kinda…(C) LIKE HELL YOU DO! God only knows what ill do to you next!Mwahahahahaha………**

**(M)..O.O'….Shit…….well in this chappie you find out what the toddler wants!…YAY! I think the best chapter is….6….I like 6….(H)…Now what are you doing…(M) (evil grin)**

…**Hello Hiei …I was hoping you'd come back…(C)…Hay LOOKIE..I found duck tape!(M) ..OOOOOO I gots an Idea….**

**OH HIEI!(C) OOOOO Iwanna help!(M) The more the merrier! (H) O.O……O GODS…(Tries to run away)…(M) Well now I have to go find Hiei..Oh yeah I DON'T OWN YU YU! …..HIEI MY LOVE COME BACK ,…Ceres….Find a Shock collar! (C) Right away my master…))**

**Hiei POV**

**(Y) "Basically he wants us to play body guard to some chick."(H)(Hiei gets a very pisstoff look on his face)"Great just what we need some fool nigen (sp?) onna to baby sit!" **

**(Kr)"well actually Hiei she is some sort of apparition….a very powerful one at that…..and very rare."(Kb) "well I think this is just a waste of time…(gets googly eyes)…I could be spending time with my Yukina"(Hiei flinches at his words)**

**(H)HIS! Yukina…over my dead body(H)""Hn….do we have a picture of her or mabey a name?" (Kr)" yes her name is Miaka….""**

**Miaka POV**

**She was sitting at her table in the kitchen, the table was dark oak and the kitchen was a lovely violet color. She wasn't eating..just thinking…. about what…or who?She was thinking of the guy she had seen on the street.."I wonder why I cant get him out of my head?(sigh)…oh well I guess I should try to get some sleep"She walked up the stairs to her room and changed into a silky black night gown. " O.O' WOW… this is getting a little short on me…I think I should buy a new one!" With that she got into bed and fell fast asleep.**

**Hiei POV**

**(Kr) "…And here is her picture"(Kurama handed Hiei the picture " O.O I know her…I saw her only moments ago.(every one else) "O.O' "(H) "she lives there" (he points the green house)(Kr) "are…. Are you certain Hiei?" (H) "Yes of course"**

**How could I forget…someone as beautiful as her…((yes I know sooooo totally OOC …but..Its fun!))**

**(H) (O.O)(( -blushy face)) "I ….I will go get her'' & with that he was gone(Y) "…wa…wa…WAS HIEI JUST BLUSHING! (Kr)(smiles) "It appears as thou our friend has a crush" (Kb) "hahahaha..Hiei..hahah..crush..haha the shrimp and Miaka sittin in a tree.."(Y) "SHUT UP" (whacks him on the head)"do you want him to kill you?(KB) "…no.."(Y) "then keep your mouth shut!"**

…**with Hiei….**

**He jumped into a tree to see trough the window….he saw her sleeping peacefully…"she is…beautiful "(he became captivated with her beauty and didn't realize the branch he was sitting on was breaking…CRAK!…the tree branch broke and poor Hiei fell through the window into her room on her bed and to top it all off …on top of her! "O.O…uhh…"**

**(M)(her eyes fluttered open to reveal a blushing Hiei on top of her)"…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**back with the guys…**

**(Kr) "(sigh)…he sure is taking quite a while…"(out of nowhere everyone hears a loud shriek coming from the house)(Y) "that's that girl!….what in the hell is Hiei doing!"**

**(Kr) "(sigh)..V.V' you know Hiei…I'm sure he just startled the poor girl"(Kb) "….if your sure…"**

**With Miaka…**

**(Hiei put his hand over her mouth )(H)(irritated) "relax I'm not going to hurt you."(he takes his hand off her mouth)(M) " what do you want..(looks at the window)..& what did you do to my window?(H)(ignoring her second Question) "..I was ordered to take you to someone.."(M) "ok…I can deal with that …now..why exactly are you on top of me..O.O?"(H)(blushes 15 different shades of red & get off of her)"Hn.."(M)(blinked a few times before standing up herself, once she stood up, he finally realized exactly what she was wearing ,he turned bright red(M) "what?"….(then she remembered the conversation she had with herself before she went to bed ..she than began to blush herself(H)(why am I acting this way?……I'm a demon…demons shouldn't act like this!…I'm getiing soft!)(M)why is he looking at me that way….he's kinda cute but…in a way he scares me.(H)"Hn"…"Come on"((he walked over and picked her up bridal style and carried her out the window and down to the guys.))(M)first he's all nice and now he's mean,he's definitely an odd one.**

**WITH EVERY ONE….(or whatever)**

**(Y)"so… you're the girl..(looks her up and down)nice dress"**

**(Kr)"Yusuke that is very rude!"(walks over to Miaka and takes her Hand)"please excuse my friend he's not exactly polite " (he kisses her hand and makes her blush)(H)"CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"(Y)"just whats your problem?"(Kr) "I think he's jealous"(H) "Don't be a fool"(Am I jealous?…)**

**(( Hieis tied to a chair in his underpants With duck tape over his mouth (m) now now hiei there's no need to struggle…. (c) I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK ME PICKE ME! (m) ok.….i pick….ummm…. CERES! Now what? (c) Let's wax his legs with the duck tape…….and then…….. (m) yes…..? (c) well then we make him AND Kurama our slaves using these nifty shock collars! (m) YES! I LOVE IT! (C) oh and mia…. (m) yes…? (c) you look great in Hiei's pants! (m) why thank you…yes I do! (c) now….lets find……..(kr) find wh….why are you wearing Hiei's pants and..why is he taped to a chair……..Ceres why are you looking at me like that? NO GO AWAY! (C) we're not looking anymore since you've arrived….and don't worry about it you'll find out in do time….. (ceres and miaka) WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..))**


	3. The Key

**CH3 The Key**

**(( (Kurama is now also taped to a chair in his underwear)**

**(Not to mention that Hiei seems to be missing) (M) ..hehe..he..heheheheh…he..hehe…..ha(C) …ummmmm Mia? (Looks around…) Were exactly is Hiei? (M) heheheh…**

**(C) DEAR LORD WHAT DID YOU DO! (M) (pionts up)**

**(Ceres looks up)(c) ….WHY IS HIEI DUCK TAPED TO THE CELING!…and how in the hell did you get him up there!**

**(M) …It's a secrect…….you…should either A) Figure out something fun for fox boy..or B)..LET ME DO IT! (c) hmmmm……….hahaha..hehe…whahahahahaha! (m) I take it you've got an idea…? (c) boy do I! whispers to mia (m) I LOVE IT! I'LL GO GET THE HANDCUFFS…..! (kr) now looking quit pale mhwiyafhfa…..(translation: what the fuck?) (c) uhhhh….you cused…..bad boy now it's double… (kr) afdhiodyteqwkfshdgyuwrtg (c) I don't know what you said but….bzzzzzz (just to let you know he got shocked by his new very fasionable shock collar! Girls get your boyfriends one!) (c) anywhooo….we don't own YU YU! GOD DO WE HAVE TO SAY THAT EVERYTIME? Ahhhhhh ))**

**(Y) "If we are done chatting I guess we can head to Koenma's." (M) "?…….Koenma?" (H) "He is the one I was talking about." (M) " Oh…." (Kb) "…can we go already …..! I'm bored….(Y) " alright, alright..quit your winning!" (He pulled out his communication mirror & opened it…Botan appeared on the screen) " were ready to go."(B) " alright …transportation is on the way."(Y) " thanx Botan."(he shut it and put it back in his pocket, just after he did a portal appeared in front of them)(M) …that's different.. (Y) "lets go."(Yusuke jumped in followed by Kuwbara )(Kr)"ladies first"**

**(M) "…uh…….(she stares deep into the portal)(H)(smirks) "scared onna?" (M) "….no…!"(H) "Hn.."(he walks over to her and pushes her in )(M) "AHHHHHH!"(Kr) " HIEI!" (H) "What" (he smirks again and jumps in the portal)(Kr) "he's acting strange…"(with that he to jumped into the portal and it closed after him ,they ended up in front of two large doors (M) (panting) "… . ' WAZ THAT REALY NECCESARY!**

**(H) (he chuckled and opened the large doors)(M) "…-.-'…**

**…Jackass.. (Y) " anyway.."(he walks through the doors and every one follows)((Miaka:….I'm way to lazy to describe spirit world …..besides…if your reading this then you should already know…...x')) (they walked into Koenmas office (Y) **

"**we brought her like you said"(Ko) "welcome to spirit world"**

**((he's in his teen form))(M) " O..K.."(Ko) " I had them bring you here because you are the key to either the salvation or destruction of the three worlds"(M) "O.O'…wh..what?" **

**(Kb) " ARE YOU SERIOUS!" (Ko) "Of cores"(H)(is leaning up against the wall staring intently at the strange girl) "Hn…"**

**(Y) " I have a strange feeling things are going to get weird"**

**((…(M) ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..(Hiei used his fire to burn through the tape, And is now trying to kill miaka)…..NOOO I need Hand cuffs!…….(H) GET BACK HERE BITCH! (m)never..runs out the door and down the street..Hiei follows………(c) now where is that bitch with those handcuffs?….I'll go find her! And my love don't worry I'll be back. walks outside **


	4. The Evil

**Ch4 The Evil…..'**

**(Kb) "All you said was that we had to protect this chick!"**

**(Ko) "Well…yes that is the case you have to protect her from them .."(He points at the screen and 2 figures appear)(M)**

"**O boy…"(H) "Hn….Who are they?…"(the first figure is a women ..she had light red eyes, long black hair pulled into a ponytail , long black claws , pointed eyes, wearing a white kimono((think kagura – kikyo…..I HATE Kikyo…))/ The second is a man he is tall with long black hair that had a silver glow , Crimson eyes , a built body, very pale, with pointed ears & demon markings)(( think Hiei mixed with Sesshomaru ….drool))(Ko) "they are Mitsuki & Kratos ." **

**(M) " what do they want with me..?" (Ko) " you are an apparition.."( everyone) " What!"(M) " wha.. what's that"**

**(Ko) " It's a type of demon..but you are no ordinary apparition …you are a shadow apparition.."(H) "..noway……**

**Its not possible ." (everyone looks at Hiei) " they don't exist anymore"(Ko) "Your almost right..she… is the last."(H) "…"**

**(M) "I'm so confused.."(Ko) "To put it simply …if they get a hold of you ….they can use your power to destroy us all."**

**(Kb) "..Ah man not that crap again" (Ko) "well now that **

**you understand…Ill be sending you back to ningenkai"**

**(Y) " what?"(Ko) " you will all be living in a house that I have arranged for you"(Kr) " for how long exactly?"**

**(Ko) "until you stop them of course,…Now I'm putting my full trust in you…don't let her out of your site for a moment!"(M) ggrraattee….now I get to guys staring at me all day! (Ko) " now I've already sent everything you will need to the house so you wont have to worry about packing…**

**I will give you today to think up something to tell the people that will be missing you, Botan should be arriving at any moment to take you back."(Botan pops through the door)**

**(B) " Hello! ." (Y) " speak of the devil Or should I say Grim reaper"(B) (Ignores Yusuke's comment & walks over to Mia..)**

**(B) " hello my name is Botan" (M) .'…Helooo. she's hyper**

**(B) "my goodness we need to get you changed!" (M) (remembered what she was wearing) 0.0(with that Botan pushed her out the door, soon after Yusuke , kuwbara &)Kurama followed) (H) (he began to walk out the door (Ko)**

"**her powers are similar to yours ..it would help her out a lot if you trained her how to use them"(H) " Hn…"(Hiei walked out the door)(Ko) no arguing…no yelling…I wonder if he's sick.. **

** In Ningenkai **

**(the others are at their houses trying think up something ,while Botan and Miaka are on her roof)(B) " so**

**Were are your parents?"(M)….Who knows….They take off all the Time …"(B) "..I see…must get pretty lonely..(M) "yeah…**

**But…you get used to it."(down below the boys are walking up to the house)(B) " looks like its time to go"(M) " Botan"**

**(B) " yes" (M) " do you think it would be alright if I invite a friend?"(B) "um… I supposed so (M) "Thank you"(Yusuke and Kuwbara are at it again and Kurama is trying to break it up, Hiei is watching them when he sea's Mia & Botan on the roof talking)(H) its her again ..up ..there ..were I first saw her… so beautiful…AH WHAT AM I SAYING NO!(he runs over to the light pole and starts bashing his head into it repeatedly, by this time the girls are in the house so the only ones to witness it are the boys, Hiei stops and walks over to the boys when Mia opens the door)(Y) " Hie are you alright?"**

**(M) " (looks over at the light pole, its bent over and sparking) "…O..K….."(B) " so..is everyone ready to go?"**

**(( (C) comes back in with hand cuffs)….Well…….I bet your wondering were Miaka is?…..well…with Hiei chasing her and all…I couldn't realy get the Hand cuffs ..sooooooo..(holds up duck tape)..I SOLVED THE PROBLEM!**

**(Looks out of the window …Miaka and Hiei are both taped to a light pole with Hiei on top and their faces taped together…) (c) well….I thought they would enjoy some…..how shall I put this…..errr….quality time….? Yes quality time together…..AND NOW I'M IN CONTROL! WHAHAHAHAHA……(m) screams in Hiei's mouth I'LL GET YOU! YOU…YOU TRAITOR! (H) enjoying this WAY to much (C) No you won't……..anywho review! Ja Ne!))**


	5. CERES!

**(( (C) …..(treating 3 degree burns) (M)…That's what you get BITCH!…..**

**(H)…(now suffering the loss of warmth) 'Damn it all to hell…..why'd she have to leave!' (c) …..how'd you get off? And Hiei stop thinking dirty thoughts. (H) O.o' …..how'd you? Nevermind…. (M) hmm….well a super secret someone freed me.. (C) WHO! (M) I'll tell you…AFTER the chapter! (C) WHAT! (Starts to cry and runs away) (M) Hahahaha….oh and thanks bookworm0492 for the compliment/insult…….your our FIRST and ONLY reviewer! YAY….YOU JUST ONE THE GRAND PRIZE OF…….(hears drum roll) A NNEEEWWWWW……CHAPTER! (confetti goes everywhere) What'd you expect? A new car? Well read and enjoy…….plus you'll meet the person who got me off that damn light pole! Ja…..(H) you actually got a reviewer for this god forsaken story? (M) Hiei..HOW MEAN! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU……! (H) O.o'.shit……..(looks at reader(s)) enjoy.(runs away) (M) GET BACK HERE!))**

**Chapter 5 Ceres:**

**(there walking down the street) (B) "So…who is this friend of your picking up?" (M) "Her name is Ceres, she's an Inu-Youkai." (Kr) "A demon?…How is it you know a demon?" (M) "Long story….there she is…"(you see a girl sitting in a tree. She has long silver-blue hair, with deep blue eyes. She's wearing a school girl outfit.)(M) CERES! (C) MIAKA! (Ceres jumps from tree and the 2 girls run towards each other.)**

**(( (C) YAY I finally made my appearance! (M) SHUT UP! (throws cup at head and knocks her out.) Ok back to the story))**

**(C) "Hey was up? …Whose your friends?" (M) "Huh?….Oh this is (points to each one) Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei." (C) "Nice to meet you!" (whispers to Miaka) "There cute!" (points to Kurama and Hiei) (starts yelling) "BUT NOT AS TOTTALY AND UTTERLY HOT AS MY BOYFRIEND!" (Gets a glazed over look) (M) "O.o' You have a boyfriend? Since when? Who?" (C) "Remember my ex Yoko?" (M) "Yes?" (C) "Remember his best friend Sess…" (M) "SESSHOMARU?" (C) "YEP! .)" (Kr) "You dated Yoko!" (C) "Yes why?" (Kr) (calms down) "No reason." (H) "Hn.." Ceres walks up to Kurama and sniffed him. She had a blank expression on her face before she slapped him across the face. (Kr) "What was that for!" (C) "YOU'RE YOKO! You left me for dead 300 years ago and now you show up and act like you don't even know me!……Miaka I'm sorry I can't do this!" (Kr) "Let me explain, the spirit of Yoko shares a body with me, I'M a completely different person. You see…..(you know the story, so fill it in)" (C) "Oh….well….sorry about that." (M) "So your staying?" (C) "I suppose." (M) "YAY!" (runs up to Ceres and hug her) (C) "Mia…ka!…..I…can't….breath!" (M) "Oops….sorry!" (let's go) (C) "Thanks." Ceres stops suddenly and sniffs the air. She turns around and runs. Everyone exchanges blank glances and runs after her. When they catch up to her they find her in the arms of a tall man. The two exchange a kiss. (Kr) "….."(Jealous but doesn't know why but is nonetheless.) (M) "Ceres?" (C) "Miaka it's Sess." (S) "Hello Miaka." (M) Hi…. (C) He'll be staying with us. Sess this is (points to each) Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara. (S) (bows) "Nice to meet you all." (They nod) (C) Let's go! (M) This is great……I'm so happy to see you……AGAIN! (H) ("That's scary I….I suddenly feel great anger towards that guy") ((For all you special people out there Hiei's jealous!)) (Kr) "So….you have known each other for awhile?" (M) "Yes….for years!" (H) Hn….(walks away from the group and stares at the sky ) (M) "….What's his problem?" (Kr) "I have an idea….nevermind….i'm sure YOU'LL find out eventually.!" (M) "……right…."**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**(C) "We're here!" (Everyone) "We can tell." (C) " v.v' (twitch) I just thought that you'd like to know. (mumble) Anyways…let's go and pick rooms!" Everyone runs in and quickly chose a room leaving poor little Miaka all alone and without a room. (M)"…sigh…." Miaka walks down the hall, she opens the first door……it's Kuwabara…(M) "oops…" shuts door and moves onto the next…it's Yusuke (M) "Sorry!" She shut the door and goes to yet another door….it's Kurama…..IN HIS BOXERS! (M) "AHHH….SORRY!" Slams door and quickly opens the next…. (M) "O/./O OH MY GOD!" It's HIEI in ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Hiei **

**turns around and blankly stares at her. (M) "SORRY!" She slams door shut and RUNS to the next room. (M) "pant…pant..pant..O/./O' Oh My God…" (C) (opens door) "What?" (M) "……nothing! THERE'S NO MORE ROOMS! WHERE AM I GOING TO STAY! (C) "………mmmmmm……that causes a problem…..grabs Miaka's bags and picks her up and walks to random door " (M) "NOOOOO!" (C) (kicks open door throws Miaka's bags on floor and throws Miaka on the bed.) "Hiei you have a new room-MATE congratulations! I'll throw a party later!" (walks out) (M) "….uh…" (H) "Hn!…whatever…" ((Just to let you know Hiei has clothes on now! .) …….HEY GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU…YOU…umm…BAD PERSON! Back to the story!)) (M) "But…we…there only one…one bed!" (H) (turns around to face the window. A slight smirk crossed his face.) ((Why?..I don't know)) (H) "Hn." (He jumped out the window and landed on the tree outside) "I'll sleep out here." (M) "…ok?" (Miaka forgetting that he was there….((yes already))….undressed and put on her silky black night gown…((you know the one in chapter one.)) (H) "……" ((Well lets just say Hiei was enjoying the show and was extremely happy he had a cloak on.)) (M) "(she got in bed and laid there….staring at the ceiling her eyes glazed over)..((why? Well wouldn't you like to know..)) (outside it began to rain) (H) (He jumped back inside and shut the window. The sound brought Miaka out of her trance, she looked at Hiei and sat up.) (M) "What are you doing?" (H) "It's raining." (M) "Oh." (H) (mumbles under breath) "Stupid rain" (looks at Miaka) "or….maybe….not.?" Hiei is soaking wet and begins to undress. (M) "O/./O …eep!" (turns around to face the wall blushing bright red!) "You could of warned me!" (H) "Modesty….a weak human emotion…" (at this point Hiei is in some dry boxers.) (M) (here's Hiei begin to advance towards the bed.) "umm…Hiei?" He climbs in to the bed and wraps his arms around her. (H) "Is it so bad to share a room with me?" (M) "uh…" (H) (turns her around and pins her to the bed, Miaka stares blankly in shock. Hiei gets so close to her face and barely let's his lips touch hers, then Hiei gets up and walks out of the room. (M) (Miaka continues to stare at the ceiling) "oh..gods..that was so damn close! (thinks to self) why'd he stop?" (she climbs under the blankets and goes directly to sleep.)**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**(Miaka woke up to a surprise….she was in Hiei's arm!) (M) "O/./O" (she had the strongest urge to just….she leaned up and kissed him.) "I wish he'd kiss me back" At that moment Hiei opened his eyes and relized that she was kissing him and pulls her closer to deeper the kiss, Maika's eyes flash open. They stop and lay there looking at each other…((more like staring but..carry on!))Miaka gets on top of Hiei…(C) (opens the door and walks in) "Hey breakfast is re…..(and walks right back out) I didn't see anything!" (Miaka looks down at Hiei) sigh ……(H) (mumbel) "We need to get a lock." (M) "yeah."**

**(( (C) FINALLY! I'M DONE TYPING! DON'T EVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAI MIA! (M) ….Oh your done….your dismissed….. (C) WHAT! (runs after her…) (M)…wait don't you wanna know who let me down..? (stops dead in tracks) (C)…….YES! TELL ME! (M) …Sesshomaru. (C) huh? (S) yes I did. (C) Thanks to you I was almost killed! (S) Yes I know… (C) you…you…don't love…love me anymore…. (S) (eyes grow big and starts to panic) No no I (C) whaaaaa (starts crying) at..at….least I still have Kurama……OH KURAMA HELP ME! (S) what! WAIT! (M) O.o' ummm……yea……well….we'll update soon…um….(looks around)…..HIEI MY LOVE WHERE'D YOU GO? (runs around house looking for her missing love) (looks at you) Oh yea….Ja Ne (goes back to looking unknown to her that Hiei is once again taped to the ceiling by……wait and find out! Whahahahaha))**


	6. The Date

( ( Sigh ……..I wasn't going to type up the chapter today because I felt like being lazy….but..then I checked my mail and read the reviews……& I just had to….besides..this is my favorite Chappie! Ceres isn't Here at the moment..so this thingy..at the beginning ..whatever you wanna call it…wont be funny…..SOO SORRY V.Vx' ! …but the Chappie will be soooo..I guess I'll quit wasting your time and let you read it! .x'..oh yeah..BTW..Ceres and I take turns writing different parts of each Cappie..Soo just so ya know it's Ceres who is writing first! (Miaka))

(H) (Looks up at Miaka) "So…. shall we continue?" (seductively) Hiei flips Miaka over and straddles her. He then captures her lips in a deep passionate kiss. (M) 'This isn't right and you know it!' 'I don't care it feels so good.' 'But…..' 'Leave me the hell alone!' ( ((M)just so you know Ceres thought it would be funny if I argued with the voices inside my head **-.-')) **(breaks kiss) "Sure" (H) (smirks and recaptures lips)

Downstairs

Ceres is in the kitchen finishing breakfast when Sesshomaru walked in. (C) "Sesshou go and get Mia and Hiei please. Breakfast is done." (S) "Feh." (walks up stairs) when he got to Hiei and Miaka's room he heard voices coming from the inside. (voice #1) "so….shall we continue?" (voice #2) "….sure." (S) 'GOOD GOD!'

In the Bedroom

(knock knock) (H) "Shit!" Miaka and Hiei split and move to opposite sides of the bed. (BANG) (M) "Ouch!" ((C)Just to let you know Miaka fell off the bed.)) (H) (Laughing uncontrollably)

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

BANG! (M) "ouch!" (H) (Laughing uncontrollably) (S) 'I don't want to know!' (opens door) "Ceres sent me to come and get you…..although I don't understand why because she already went to get you but…..breakfast is ready." (H) (nod…..laughs even harder when Miaka fell over again.) (( (C)Well now…. Hiei's having a little to much fun! (wink) Anywhozits…… back to the story. .x) ))(S) (walks away)

Normal P.O.V

(Hiei gets up and gets dressed) (H) " We'll finish this later (M) " O/./O …o…k…"(Hiei leaves and lets Miaka get dressed)

Down Stairs again

(Hiei arrived & the smell of breakfast hit his nose (H) Damn ..that smells good ( he walked towards the delicious smell but was stopped by a very angry Ceres. )" oops…o.O …Yes? (C) " Come with me" (H) (follows) (C) " Ok…sit (H) ( sits ) (C) "…I NEVER want you to kiss Miaka ever again…Unless of course you 2 are dating (C) ( Now has an evil look on her face. BUT Mia's fragile. If you beak her hear I break your neck..Do I make myself clear . '…." (H) "..Hn..(looks away ignoring her) (C) "…GRRRRR"

(C) (knocked Hiei Across the room (( I know I know there is no way in hell normally That she could get a hold of him to throw him…but his mind was…..well…in other places)) & picks him up by the neck)

(C) "..I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" (H) (Glares then nods)(C) "…good…(Lets him go & gets a big smile on her face) " Now lets go eat! (H) " O.O'….Well…she's scary!"

In the kitchen

Every thing went well for the rest of the day until……(C) " I said no! I have things to do! (M) " but…but…"(C) NO BUTS…but..(M) " .' dint you just say no buts?.." (C) evil grin (M) " Uh oH" (C) " I'll be back" (Grabs Hiei) Hiei will go with you! (H) " Hn..were? (C) " I cant take her to get ice cream (gives Hiei money) You take her!" (walks off) (H) "…SWEET SNOW! ( Grabs Mia's hand and runs off) (M) "eep" In the background you see Ceres hiding a playful smirk( C) ( Chuckles

& walks off)

At Ice cream Store

(H) " ( Pouts) ( AN why? Well Ceres only gave him enough money for Mia's "sweetsnow"  
He couldn't get any…but its all apart of her plan.x') evil Ceres (M) (looks at Hiei)

" here..(shoves a spoonful of Ice cream into Hiei's mouth) " We'll share! . " (H) " swallows the Ice cream and takes the spoon out of his mouth) "…thanx…" (gives her back the spoon) They continue in silence until the sweet snow is gone( M) " …lets go somwhere..I don't want to go back yet unless you want to back…(H) (shakes his head)..lets go..(M) " Ok..(they head off towards the park)

The Mansion

(C) " WHAT?" (S) " I'm sorry but..its Inu-Yashas wedding . I have to go (C) " (smiles) Ok…Tell him I say hi & congrats…K? (S) " Sure (they Kiss & say goodbye, Sesshomaru leaves while Ceres stares after him. Kurama walked up behind Ceres) (Kr) "So…Were'd he go? (C) " AAAAHHHHHHH…PANT….PANT..PANT…DON'T DO THAT! you scared me! (Kr) " Sorry..so were'd he go? (C) " his brothers wedding. (Kr) (( FYI this is were I take over in the writing))

" I see…well…how long will he be gone for do you think? (C)" not to long…why? (Kr) "..Just curious"(C) "…Right…O.o'…wait a minute…Were did the hanyou & the Baka Nigen go? (Kr) " they left early this morning, they went to genkais for training." © " but..i thought that they had to protect Mia?.. (Kr) " Koenma decided that you and your…….friend….plus Hiei and myself were more than enough to deal with them…that way he can send them on other missions((AKA..I got lazy and didn't want to type for them any more….at least for right now!)) ..as a matter of fact ..were is your friend…and Hiei appears to be gone as well? (C ) " they went to have some…fun..(Ceres now has a lovely little smirk across her face……once again) (Kr) " I'm going to my room…I'll be tending to my plants if you need me." (C) " …uh…o..k…sigh…..this is gonna be boring" (She goes outside and trains for about an hour, when she REALY starts to get bored) (C) " SOOO…BORED!….sigh……bored….I guess I could go bug Kurama…( Ceres goes inside and ascends up the stairs to Kurama's room she knocks on the door) (Kr) " Come in" (C) (she opens the door and walks in) " WOW….there are plants everywhere, did you grow all these?" (Kr) " Yes I did" ( She walks over to one plant and a flower) (C) " there beautiful …" (Kr) " thank you"..(he stood next to her staring intently at her) (C) " What? " (Kr) " the flower is beautiful….(he took a step towards her) …just like you.." (C) " ..wh..what?" (his face came so close to hers…there lips barley grazing …when something clicked in his mind she has a mate…..this isn't right..(He stoped..then turned and exited the room, leaving a shocked and speechless Ceres) (C) "….o…shit…"(( and now Ceres has control over the story line))

With Sessy

(S) " Congratulations. (I) "Thanks!..So…I've got another favor to ask you.." (S) " Yes?"

With Hiei & Miaka

Hiei & Mia were walking through the park in a peaceful silence…every one in a while Miaka would stop to smell and admire the flowers (M) " So handsome .." (H) " …Nani?.."(M) " uh..I ..I MEAN PRETTY!"

God Miaka get your mind out of the gutter! She scolded herself with a pretty blush covering her cheek

But…he would look good with out his shirt……actually scratch that…he'd look better in nothing at all!…

….OMG! Now her face was an interesting shade of crimson. She quickly ran ahead leaving poor Hiei alone. (H) " Miaka?" He ran up to her with his god like speed.(H) " What's wrong?" (M) " Nothing…

Hiei looked at her strangely before grabbing her hand and nodding.

(( Well…..I'm SOOOOO sorry….I know I took forever …but every time I tried to type it up I got interrupted !…Ceres was sick..but now she is better! .x' ….I hope my little thing popping up telling you who wrote that part of the story didn't confused you!….. Ummm I know Hiei was a lilttle OOC but…I think it makes it more fun! anywho I'll quit wasting your & my time! Ch7 coming up next .x'))


	7. chocolate and a kiss

(C) Sorry everyone for the super late update by now you've probably given up. We're really really sorry...and we actually mean it for once. it took so long to update because of finals, band, and our all around lazyness but technically its my fault it was my turn to write and post this chapter and i kinda got side-tracked with my friends online hehe...so...Mia's not here right now she should be by the end of this chapter i decided to try another way of writing the story...u know alittle more detail and what not but the author notes will still be done this way out of lazyness. anyways we dont own anything hope u like it if u dont then send all the flames to me Ja Ne)

Chapter 7: chocolate and a kiss

"Um...that was weird...I need some chocolate!"

Ceres says as she runs down the hall to her bedroom. She quickly throws open the door and digs under her bed, finding a shoe box she smiles and opens it. "

Aha! There u are!"

Just as she gets comforatable on her bed there is a knock at her door. She lets out a soft grolw beore closing the box and walking to the door. She opens the door quickly planning to bitch whoever it was out for interupting her but when she saw Kurama standing there her confusion got the best of her.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier"

He bows as Ceres walks back over to her bed.

"What happened? Oh that forget it! Would u like some chocolate?"

A soft smile spreads across her face as she holds up her 5 bars of chocolate proudly.

"um...Sure."

He stood at the door watching her not completely understanding her sudden...shall he say...forgetfullness. What ever caused this he wasnt complaing he actually wanted to thank whatever it was. Ceres blinked as he just stood there and sighed.

"Well don't just stand there! I'm not getting off my lazy ass to give it to you! Come over here if you want it my god!"

The sudden outburst made him jump slightly before nodding and walking toward the bed.

"There now, that wasn't to hard now was it?" Ceres said as she handed him a bar of chocolate as she took one herself. He smiled softly to her and took the candy before taking a seat next to her on the bed. They ate in a comforatable silence until...

"Um...so...why do you live here? Your a demon right?" Ceres asked as she finished her bar of chocolate and turned to him paceintly waiting for his answer. Kuramam sighed as he finished his bar aswell, looking over at the wall he shrugged.

"My human mother...its difficult.."

"oh...ok..." "what about you?"

"Ha that's easy! I stay here for Mia...she's like a sister to me. I guess you can say we saved each from ourselves.."

"Saved you from yourself?"

"It's difficult..."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Well...lets just say we both went alittle crazy...I found her out in the rain all covered in blood...s-so I took her in and bandaged her...not long after that she found out about my...problem..."

A few tears fell from her eyes as she handed him her arm, wiping off the make-up on it that had covered up hundreds of tiny pinks scars, some larger then others. Kurama took her arm and blinked running his fingers softly over a few of the cuts in shock.

"Ceres?"

He knew this must be difficult for her and if Miaka was here and heard this she'd probably be crying as well. He pulled her into a soft comforting hug and sighs runnning hid fnigers through her hair gently doing his best to comfort her.

With Sesshomaru

"Well...she's kinda pregnant and..." Inuyasha shuddered out as he looked away from his once cold-hearted brother.

"You wish for me to stay and help you prtect her am I correct?"

"Well...yea!"

"How long?"

"About a week or two..."

"I suppose that will work just let me contact Ceres."

"Thanks"

"Hn..."

Hiei and Miaka

"Um...Hiei?"

"What?"

Mia blinks and looks down at their interlocked hands. It didn't bother her actually she liked it a lot but she still wanted to know if maybe he was doing this because he's not himself or something. 'Maybe he's sick...' she thought before letting out a small sigh.

"Well...are you ok?"

"Yea why?"

"No reason! Let's go out to eat!"

"We dont have and money Miaka..."

"That's where your wrong! I've got Kurama's credit card"

"Where'd u get that?

"Th-that doesn't matter Let's go!"

Ceres and Kurama

Ceres had finally stopped crying but was left to her thoughts throwingherself into another deep depression. She knew that she should move, get out of his arms and just smile say that she was fine and not to worry but for some reason she couldnt forc her self to move it was like her body was betraying her mind. This happened once before and only once it was when she was still with Yoko. She felt so safe in his arms and she swore she would never run to him again but here she was in the arms of a man who shared a body with him.

"I'm fine now Kurama thank you..." Ceres said as she sat up and wiped her face free of her tears not looking at him.

"You're not a very good lier are u? Well I'm sorry you don't have to talk abuot it if it causes u so much pain. Just...cry it all out. It does help and I'll be right here..."

Ceres nods as she's pulled back into his arms. So they sat, content with each others company before she sat back up and smiled a soft sad smile.

"Goman nesai Kurama-kun..."

"Don't worrt about it. Everyone needs to vent every once in awhile you're no different." Kurama said while placing one of his hands on her cheek gently, absentmindedly he began to stroke her cheek softly with his thumb. He smiled gently to her as she closed her eyes and relaxed against his hand glad she was feeling better. "I'm here for you when u need me ok Ceres?"

"ok...thank you again Kurama I feel much bet-..." Ceres began before she was cut off by Kurama's lips on hers in a soft gentle kiss. She was, to say the least, shocked but that was soon over though when he pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry...that was wrong of me and..."

Ceres had regained most of her composer as she listened to him but was secretly missing the feeling of his lips. She quickly pulled him into another kiss making it Kurama's turn to be surprised. 'She...she kissed me back!'

'Hahaha! Take her!'

'Yoko! No that would be wrong and you know it!'

'Awww come on what you're doing now is wrong what's the difference?'

'I said no and I mean it!'

He ended his mental battle and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Ceres reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurama smirked against her lips some as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip as if asking for entrance which he was granted easily. Soon a battle for dominance began both we're lost in the moment unaware of what was around them until...

'Ceres?' Sesshomaru's voiced echoed through the room as she quickly pulled away from Kurama blushing brightly.

"Sesshomaru?" Ceres said aloud and when Kurama heard this his face dropped, he had forgotten about Sesshomaru. He felt like he has taken advantage og her in her time of need aswell as disgusted with himself but he keep those feelings hidden as he listened to the conversation going on around him.

'Yes...look I'm going to be here alittle longer then I planned is that ok?'

"Yea...suer thing! I'll see you when you get back..."

'Ok...bye'

"Bye!" She sighed and turned back to face Kurama feeling just as guilty as he did although she held no regrets. "I'm sorry Kurama I shouldn't have I..." Kurama stopped her by placing a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"It's ok I'm the one who took advantage of you I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"Oh no do't be stupid! Look it's ok really! See?" Ceres said quickly and kissed his cheek softly.

"Ok...hey let's go out to eat I'll pay!"

'Oh no i know Mia took his credit card!' "Nonsense! I'll buy come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran out the door pulling him along. 'Mia you SO me!'

(C) ok well that's the end of this chappie! . what did u think? i decided to try and write it in more of an actual story mode tell me if this way is better or if i should stick with the way i was doing it. Mia's still not here i bet she's on another all night date with Hee-... (H) with who? (C) HIEI! When did u get here? (H) who's she out with? (C) um...well thats it for now R&R for me please byes! runs (H) CERES! chases with sword drawn (C) HELP ME! cries


End file.
